Enki, Gladiatore di Ur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730205 |no = 7174 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |description = Enki era amato dai suoi signori e ancor più dal suo re. Dentro l'arena, ai piedi delle piramidi, non aveva mai perso una sola battaglia. Tutti erano affascinati da questo strano giovane dai capelli bianchi, che era riuscito a smembrare a mani nude tutti gli altri schiavi. I suoi occhi parevano risplendere di una volontà disumana, una forza bruta e un desiderio di divorare la vita. Con ancora tra le mani il cuore insanguinato dell'avversario di quel giorno, Enki non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla principessa. Enki balzò, spezzando le catene che avrebbero dovuto tenerlo prigioniero mentre veniva riportato alle catacombe, e atterrò ai piedi di lei. Le guardie avanzarono, le lance stavano per perforare l'armatura ossea del selvaggio, ma Ninmah fece loro cenno di lasciarlo avanzare. Enki desiderava soltanto offrirle il cuore del suo avversario. La principessa si sentì vicina ad Enki. Da bambina aveva detestato suo padre per il massacro del clan di questo ragazzo, questo giovane i cui occhi e capelli erano dello stesso colore dei suoi. Proprio come oggi, anche quel giorno Enki era stato l'ultimo sopravvissuto nell'arena, riuscendo persino ad uccidere le guardie venute a incatenarlo. Enki, allora, l'aveva fissata con quello stesso sguardo dagli occhi cinerei, pieni di determinazione e desiderio. La principessa sentì accelerare il proprio battito. Enki aveva appena finito di divorarle il cuore. Dal suo trono, Gilgamesh guardò la scena con diffidenza. |summon = Ogni combattimento mi porta più vicino agli spiriti, più vicino a Ninmah |fusion = Ogni combattimento è al servizio dei miei sogni |evolution = Ogni combattimento mi porta più vicino agli spiriti, più vicino a Ninmah |hp_base = 4577 |atk_base = 1815 |def_base = 1653 |rec_base = 1504 |hp_lord = 5950 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 1805 |hp_anima = 6700 |rec_anima = 1650 |atk_breaker = 2450 |def_breaker = 1850 |atk_guardian = 2050 |def_guardian = 2050 |rec_guardian = 2259 |hp_oracle = 5950 |def_oracle = 5650 |rec_oracle = 2150 |hp_bonus = 950 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 24 |ls = Ascoltare gli Spiriti |lsdescription = Aumenta tutte le statistiche (35%) - Aumenta il rilascio di CC (20%) - Aumenta l'efficacia dei CC (50%) - Aumenta i danni da Scintilla (75%) per 2 turni se le Scintille hanno superato un certo numero (20) |lsnote = 35% stat boost, 20% HC drop rate, 50% HC effectiveness boost, 75% Spark damage boost after 20 sparks for 2 turns |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Furia di Ur |bbdescription = Combo di 25 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta il proprio ATT (75%) per 3 turni - Aumenta i PS massimi (15%) - Aumenta il rilascio di CC e CB (25%) per 3 turni |bbnote = 75% Atk boost for 3 turns, 15% HP boost, 25% HC, BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |ccbbt = 25 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Rabbia di Uruk |sbbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Combo di 3 attacchi di terra su un singolo nemico - Aumenta ATT e DIF in proporzione ai PS (10%) per 3 turni |sbbnote = 10% boost to Atk, Def based on remaining HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |bb1 = * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * |sbb10 =* * * |evofrom = 730204 |evointo = 730206 |evomats1 = 730205 |evomats2 = 730205 |evomats3 = 730205 |evomats4 = 730205 |evomats5 = 730205 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Alle Origini della Nobiltà |addcatname = Enki 6 }}